


Sanders Short Stories

by purpleskittle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 91
Words: 18,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskittle/pseuds/purpleskittle
Summary: A whole bunch of Sanders Stories
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	1. Dukexiety- Why won't you notice me?

‘That’s what’s hurting! It hurts because..’ Remus sobbed gripping Virgil’s shirt tightly in his fists. ‘Because I’ve been here longer than him! I-I have been by your side forever.’ Remus loosens his hold, instead, choosing to rest his forehead on Virgil’s chest. ‘Yet h-he managed to break down your walls, he did something I was incapable of doing.’ Remus whispered. ‘You noticed my brother in a way you would never see me.’

Remus gathered the courage to look up, to look up into Virgil’s mesmerizing eyes, the dark chocolate leaning towards black that he fell in love with. With tears pooling in his eyes, Remus managed to give a sad smile.  
Virgil reached a hand out to caress Remus’ cheeks, ‘Remus..’ Virgil cursed softly in his mind. Anyone else saying this would’ve triggered the same old response, a thank you and a rejection. But this wasn’t just anyone! This was someone who.. who stood by him no matter what. Someone who understood him.

Remus closed his eyes as soon as his crushes’ hand stroked his cheek. With a sigh, Virgil pulled away before he ran a hand through his hair. ‘Don’t.. Don’t respond, okay? Let’s pretend that this did not happen, okay?’

With a shaky smile, Remus stood up, walking towards the door. Reaching for the door knob, Remus looked down. ‘I love you and I don’t want to let you go..’ He paused. ‘But I’d rather have you as my best friend than nothing at all..’  
As Virgil watched the door close with a quiet thump, he couldn't help but lay down on his bed with a sigh. What am I going to do? He thought.


	2. Logince- Sorry I ruined your life. Maybe you shouldn't have married me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt- Sorry I ruined your life. Maybe you shouldn't have married me

‘Sorry I ruined your life. Maybe you shouldn't have married me.’ Roman huffs after his husband finished his long and boring rant of complaints. Logan sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. ‘You know that is not what I meant.’ He trails off, mumbling a few more words. Roman swings his head around to glare at Logan. ‘What did you say?’ With an annoyed eye roll Logan replies back. ‘I said. You know that is not what I meant you incompetent fool.’ 

As soon as he saw the hurt look in Roman’s eyes, Logan knew he made a mistake. ‘Roman I-‘ Logan tried to apologise but was cut off by his husband. ‘Save it. If that’s what you think of me. I don’t want to hear any more words that come out of your mouth.’ Roman glares daggers at Logan. ‘I’m going for a walk. Don’t bother coming after me.’ With that Roman gets up and leaves the room, but not before Logan saw the tears begin to fall down Roman’s cheeks.


	3. Intrulogical- That's the problem. I love you so much, I'd be willing to die for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt- That's the problem. I love you so much, I'd be willing to die for you

‘That's the problem. I love you so much, I'd be willing to die for you.’ Logan lifts his head from his book at the choice of Remus’ words. ‘You do realise that as figments of Thomas’ imagination we can’t die, right?’ Remus groans as he rolls over, falling off the bed with a thud. ‘You’re such a whale penis. I say I would die for you and you get all nerdy.’ He pauses as he thinks for a moment. ‘Well I guess it’s not a bad thing. You are a sexy nerd after all.’ Remus winks from his position on the floor when Logan looks down at him. 

‘Well, this uh sexy nerd as you put it, would rather you not hurt you back from rolling around on the floor.’ Logan hums softly. ‘Oooh are you suggesting we hurt it in a more fun way?’ Remus giggles as he makes his way back onto the bed and crawls up until he is sitting on Logan’s lap. Logan places his book aside before he kisses Remus’ nose. ‘No. No, not right now at least.’ Remus lets out a groan in response before he lets his head fall forward and rest on Logan’s shoulder. ‘You’re no fun.’


	4. Moxiety- What do you mean you cut yourself doing dishes? You never do the dishes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- What do you mean you cut yourself doing dishes? You never do the dishes?

‘What do you mean you cut yourself doing dishes? You never do the dishes?’ Patton asks, almost ready to pass out from panic. Virgil shrugs his shoulders as he takes a seat beside Patton. ‘I dunno, I just thought I should contribute more around the place. It’s not that big of a deal.’ Virgil raises his hand that he had been unconsciously cradling to his chest. 

Patton’s eyes widen at the gash on the palm of Virgil’s hand. ‘VIRGIL!’ Patton yelps as he hurried to get a towel to slow the bleeding until he was able to get the proper supplies. ‘Not that bad my toosh. You’re bleeding all over the place.’ Patton tuts as he wraps the towel around Virgil’s hand.


	5. Anxsleep-This.. this was unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt-This.. this was unexpected

This.. this was unexpected. After so many years of hating each other, it became apparent that the pair would be good friends. When Anxiety first showed up in the early years, it became obvious that he messed up Sleep’s schedule a whole bunch. Keep their host up for many hours thinking of those embarrassing things you did so many years ago, plaguing him with fear and terror that Sleep was often shoved aside and forgotten about. But now? The pair were inseparable. They actually worked together and would more often than not take turns at who has more control once night hit.


	6. Royality- I need your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I need your help.’ Their sibling said. ‘They took - they took -‘ Roman clamped a hand over his mouth as if that might stop the strangled sounds that felt more like wails than sobs. Now wasn’t the goddamn time for wailing.

‘I need your help.’ Their sibling said. ‘They took - they took -‘ Roman clamped a hand over his mouth as if that might stop the strangled sounds that felt more like wails than sobs. Now wasn’t the goddamn time for wailing.

The younger twin sat up from his seemingly relaxed position on the spiked and uncomfortable looking throne, intrigued by what Roman had to say. ‘They took Patton.’ Roman managed after a moment of calming his breathing and sobs. Whatever differences they had, the Sanders twins always helped each other out.  
‘Please help me get hi-‘ Roman gets silenced by Remus, who had managed to sneak over and place a finger to Roman’s lips. ‘Quiet now dear brother. I’ll get you your lover boy back. Now you just sit tight and stay here whilst I go get your dear Patton. What’s mine is yours as they say.’

With that, Remus is quick to leave, not before he is found speaking softly to a guard near the front entrance. ‘Keep my brother here. He will end up getting hurt if he tries to follow me.’ The guard nods his head in understanding, Remus ducks his head to avoid being hit by the large antlers on the guard’s head. Of course in Remus’ part of the Imagination and kingdom, you will find all sorts of monsters and critters roaming about.

And as promised, Remus returned Patton to his brother, a little bruised and scratched, but a once over from Remus’ medical staff assured them all that Patton would make a full recovery. Remus made sure no one ever dared touch his family again. To harm Patton of all people? The ones who took him suffered a fate far worse than death. It is believed if you stand in the throne room of Remus’ castle, you can hear the muffled screams from down below.


	7. Intrulogical- I love you! No time to explain – gotta go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt- I love you! No time to explain – gotta go

‘I love you! No time to explain – gotta go.’ Remus yells as he runs past Logan’s room, leaping down the stairs two at a time. Logan is quick to stick his head out of the room. ‘Remus! Remus, come back here!’ Logan sighs when all he gets in reply is the slamming of the front door. ‘He better not get arrested again.’ Logan shakes his head fondly at the memory of seeing his partner behind bars after doing stupid things with his brother. Logan never let the pair hear the end of that.


	8. Roceit- I don’t know what happened, officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt- I don’t know what happened, officer

‘I don’t know what happened, officer.’ The crook spoke, despite being caught quite literally red-handed, hands covered in red paint. Roman shakes his head in amusement. ‘Come on Janus, you know that graffiti is illegal here. Besides you can’t really deny it. You have red hands after all.’ Janus looks down at his hands before he grin sheepishly and waltzes over to his police officer boyfriend. ‘Darn. What are you going to do about it? Cuff me?’ Janus purrs out as he kisses just below Roman’s ear. Before he could do anything else, Janus was being flipped around and pinned against the hood of the police vehicle, his arms being restrained behind him with the click of handcuffs. ‘Sorry dearest, but you did break the law and I have to do my job.’ Roman apologises as he helps Janus into the back of the car. Janus swore under his breath and kicked lightly at Roman’s knee. 

‘Don’t worry, I’ll see what I can do about lessening the charges. Maybe get you a fine instead of jail time?’ Roman gets into the driver seat before he looks back at his partner, who was pouting and looking too much like a kicked puppy. ‘ M’sorry Ro.’ Janus apologises, looking up to meet Roman’s eyes. Roman sighs. ‘..Goddamnit. If you clean the wall and yourself up. I won't take you into the station but you can't do it again dearest.’ Janus perks up at that, nodding his head fast.


	9. Dukexiety- Frozen pizza...why don't you just give me dog food?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Frozen pizza...why don't you just give me dog food?

'Frozen pizza...why don't you just give me dog food?' Virgil groans as he flops onto the couch.   
'Aww come on Virgie! It's tasty.' Remus cackles in amusement before he leans against the back of the couch and stares down at his boyfriend, his wild untamed hair falling into his face.   
'You're expecting me to eat a freezing cold pizza? Come on at least cook it in the oven please?' Virgil reaches up and ruffles Remus' hair gently.   
'Ugh fine. But only for you my sexy stormcloud.' Remus leans down and presses a kiss to Virgil's forehead before he goes to put the pizza in the oven. Virgil sighs happily and shuts his eyes, listening as Remus begins to hum softly. The humming stops after a moment. 'Uh, Virgie. How do you turn the oven on?'


	10. Logicality -When I look at you, I see my world and that scares the shit out of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- When I look at you, I see my world and that scares the shit out of me

’When I look at you, I see my world and that scares the shit out of me.’ Logan mumbles under his breath as he forces himself to look away from the other. Patton slowly approaches the other before he ever so gently tilts Logan’s head up so they were looking into each other's eyes.   
‘Well, is this world good or bad?’ Patton asks softly, voice barely above a whisper.   
‘G-good, definitely good.’ Logan stutters out as he becomes mesmerised by Patton’s light brown eyes that in certain lights looked to have amber speckles. Patton smiles warmly at the logical side.   
‘Well I hope that I can help you not be afraid of this world.’


	11. Anxceit- Growing apart doesn't change the fact that for a long time we grew side by side, our roots will always be tangled. I'm glad for that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Growing apart doesn't change the fact that for a long time we grew side by side, our roots will always be tangled. I'm glad for that

‘Growing apart doesn't change the fact that for a long time we grew side by side, our roots will always be tangled. I'm glad for that.’ Janus smiles sadly as he takes off his glove and ever so gently cups Virgil’s cheek. Virgil goes quiet as he unconsciously leans against Janus’ hand, for a reptilian, he was surprisingly warm.


	12. Logince- If you could just set it down..very slowly..and then back away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- If you could just set it down..very slowly..and then back away

‘If you could just set it down..very slowly..and then back away.’ Logan spoke slowly and quietly. Roman snickers softly.  
‘Aw come on Logan. He’s harmless.’ Roman continued to hold the squeaking blue bundle in his arms.  
‘In case you haven’t noticed. I think that's a girl. And she’s a dragon for pete sake! Her mother is probably close by.’ Logan hisses softly before he goes extremely pale, eyes widening as he looks behind the Prince.

‘Well, she’s harmless and super ado-’ Roman gets cut off by a loud and very angry sounding snarl behind him. Roman gulps as the baby dragon in his arm begins to squeak happily.  
‘Please tell me that was your stomach and not an angry mother dragon right behind me.’ Roman pleads looking at Logan who shakes his head. Roman ever so slowly turns around, coming face to teeth with an angry mama dragon who was snarling. The baby dragon in Roman’s arms squirms around, trying to get to her mother. The mother dragon was large, a light purple in coloration, she easily towered over both sides.

‘Might I suggest you crouch down and let the baby go.’ Logan whispers softly to his friend. Roman crouches down slowly, kneeling down on the ground, the mother’s eyes never leave him. Roman carefully sets the baby dragon down, the baby is quick to run to the mother before she nuzzles close to her mother’s snout. The mother growls in Roman’s face before she picks the baby up and walks away.  
‘Just say it.’ Roman spoke softly when he stood back up and faced Logan.  
‘You’re an idiot.’ Logan shakes his head. ‘Come now, we best be heading back, I for one have had too much adventure for one day.’


	13. Anxceit- I don't think I can spend another night in the same bed as the man who ruined my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- I don't think I can spend another night in the same bed as the man who ruined my life

‘I don't think I can spend another night in the same bed as the man who ruined my life.’ Virgil hisses as he glares daggers at his former lover. Janus’ eyes widened a little.   
‘Virgil please. I can explain.’ Janus pleads only to get interrupted by Virgil’s amused laughter.   
‘Please. You’re nothing but a lying, manipulative, cheating bastard.’ Virgil snarls, voice becoming distorted and echoed as he bared his teeth at Janus.   
Janus scrambles backwards, trying to put as much distance between the pissed off side and himself as possible.


	14. Intruality- Hiya kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus calls Patton Kitty

Patton starts his day off with a bounce in his step. It was a day to relax and he knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to bake some cookies. As he heads downstairs his phone softly plays music from his pocket. He is quick to connect his phone to the mini Bluetooth speaker in the kitchen and he gets to work on making the cookies. First up is the sink where he washes up and puts on his apron that has a kitten on the front. Patton hums along to the song that plays as he began to actually get out the ingredients and put them all together.

It wasn’t long until Pat was bending down to place the cookies into the oven. He didn’t notice someone had come up behind him until he had stood back up and arms wrapped around his waist. With a yelp of fear Patton jumps further into the person’s arms. He turns his head before letting out a sigh of relief.

‘Hiya kitty.’ Remus grins before he peppers kisses all along Patton’s shoulders and neck. ‘Didn’t mean to spook ya.’ Remus nestles his face into the crook of Pat’s neck. Patton giggles softly at that as he interlocks his fingers with Remus’ hand.   
‘It’s ok. I just didn’t expect you to be there.’ Remus chuckles low in his throat before he blows lightly on Pat’s ear.   
‘What are you making?’ Patton giggles softly as Remus’ breath tickles his ear.  
‘I made cookies!’


	15. Logince-That's the problem. I love you so much, I'd be willing to die for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- That's the problem. I love you so much, I'd be willing to die for you

‘That's the problem. I love you so much, I'd be willing to die for you.’ Roman yells as the tears that had previously been forming, fell down his cheeks. Logan snickers softly, slowly turning into a laugh.   
‘Please. If that was the case you wouldn’t have ran off on the day of our wedding.’ Logan turns his head away, not being able to look at the one he loved. ‘Just. Go.’ Logan spoke barely above a whisper as he looked down at the engagement ring on his left hand. Roman reaches over to Logan, trying to provide comfort.   
‘Logan I-’  
‘GO!’ Logan yells causing Roman to flinch away. Roman ducks his head in shame before he heads towards the door. Just before he leaves he fiddles with the engagement ring on his finger before he takes it off, leaving it on the dresser.   
‘I’m sorry.’ Roman murmurs before he carefully closes the door shut behind him.


	16. Anxceit- I’m not sure why there is a cow in here and considering I’m not paid enough to care, have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- I’m not sure why there is a cow in here and considering I’m not paid enough to care, have fun

'I’m not sure why there is a cow in here and considering I’m not paid enough to care, have fun.' Janus sighs before he takes out a tub of ice cream from the fridge and a spoon from the kitchen drawer. The cow in question lifts its head and watches Janus before it goes back to inspecting the small pile of various items products on the kitchen floor before it picks up a deodorant stick in its mouth. Virgil from his perch on top of the fridge looks down at the cow.   
‘You can tell him that you ate his hat, not me.’ Virgil jumps down before he pats the cow on the white fleck on its forehead.


	17. Moceit- Not so hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Thank you for loving me, I couldn’t have been more lucky.' Janus smiles fondly

‘Thank you for loving me, I couldn’t have been more lucky.’ Janus smiles fondly up at his lover as the pair cuddled together on the couch as they watched a movie. Patton’s grin grows even wider at that before he cups Janus’ cheek, his thumb tracing a small circle over the scales. ‘I can’t imagine a life where I didn’t love you.’ Janus smiles shyly as the human side of his face lights up, blushing bright pink. Patton giggles lightly before he leans down and presses his lips against Janus, kissing him passionately. Janus’ breath hitches slightly before he melts into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut. His own hand moved up to rest on Patton’s head as his fingers tangled into Patton’s soft caramel locks. Soon enough the movie became long forgotten as the pair began a full on make out session. Footsteps coming down the stairs pulled them apart and the couple scrambled to opposite ends of the couch, making some sort of attempt to seem like they weren’t just making out.

Logan makes his way down the stairs and he heads into the kitchen with a greeting to both males.   
‘Hello Patton. Hello Janus.’ Logan hums softly as he starts up the coffee pot.   
‘H-hi Lo-lo.’ Patton stutters out, still reeling at the fact that his secret relationship with Janus was almost found out. Janus mumbles a hello before he buries his face into a nearby pillow. The three go quiet and the only sounds that are heard is the coffee machine. Logan makes two cups of coffee, one in his own space themed mug and another in Virgil’s nightmare before Christmas mug before he heads back towards the stairs.   
‘Oh, before I forget, you both don’t need to hide your relationship between each other. We know.’ With that Logan leaves the stunned and blushing couple as he heads back up the stairs.


	18. Prinxiety- Sorry… your hair was in your face… thought I should move it so I could see you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Sorry… your hair was in your face… thought I should move it so I could see you better

'Sorry… your hair was in your face… thought I should move it so I could see you better.' Roman smiles after he carefully moved Virgil's hair out of his face. Virgil huffs before he smacks Roman's hand away.   
'Why would you ever want to look at me? You can just look at yourself in the mirror.'

'Well, you are different. None of us are the same after all. Patton and Logan both have glasses, Janus has scales and my brother has that horrendous thing he calls a moustache. But you, you're gorgeous. Your eyes sparkle with mischief. One a gorgeous brown and the other a stunning green.' Roman rambles, not even noticing the blushing cheeks of the other.


	19. Patmile- That was my favourite cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- That was my favourite cup

‘That was my favourite cup.’ Patton pouts as he stares at the broken remains of his puppy and kitten cup along with his chosen beverage of the morning, tea in this case.   
‘Be careful Winnie.’ Emile is quick to wrap his arms around his beloved’s waist and move him away from the shards. ‘I know you want to clean it but after the last time you touched a shard of glass and cut your finger, I will clean it.’ Emile tuts before pressing a loving kiss to Patton’s cheek.   
Patton huffs lightly. ‘Fine but don’t hurt yourself.’   
Emile smiles. ‘Don’t worry Winnie, I’ll be careful.’


	20. Roceit- Why aren’t you in a blanket burrito? It’s cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Why aren’t you in a blanket burrito? It’s cold outside

'Why aren’t you in a blanket burrito? It’s cold outside.' Janus asks Roman as he rubs at his eye, yawning tiredly. Due to the winter cold outside, the bitter freeze air affected him the most. What with being cold blooded due to his snake like anatomy.   
‘The cold doesn’t bother me much right now.’ Roman replies, pausing to look at Janus’ eyes which had suddenly gone wide. In a blur Janus had attached himself to Roman’s side.

'Janus! Get off me!' Roman yelps as he is tackled, falling backwards onto the couch.   
'I can’t help it. You’re just really warm. Like a giant heater.' Jansu mumbles as he nuzzles into Roman, leeching off his warmth.  
‘You’re ssso warm.' Janus purred out as he snuggled up closer to Roman. Roman lets out a gasp of surprise when his hand brushed against Janus’ arm.  
‘Dear mother Mary! You’re an icicle.’ Roman tried to get up so he could get a blanket and make a hot chocolate for Janus but found he was unable to move.

‘You just feel really good. Ssssoft and warm..’ Janus spoke, as if getting drunk off the warmth. He now held tightly onto Roman’s shirt, not planning on moving anywhere anytime soon. Roman sighs as he carefully winds his arms around Janus and tries to settle himself.


	21. Remus/Virgil/Janus- The dead won’t raise themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- The dead won’t raise themselves

'I know I'm going to regret this but. Remus, what exactly are you doing?' Janus asks the darker creativity who had an armload full of books. Remus grins before he turns to look Janus in the eye.   
'The dead won’t raise themselves.'  
‘I- you know what, go have fun.’ Janus waves a hand in Remus’ direction before he watches as Remus bounds away, heading towards his room. Just as Remus leaves, Virgil comes down the same hallway with another stack of large books.  
‘I’m helping him raise the dead.’ Virgil mutters before he hurries after the darker creativity.


	22. Moxiety- Spiders and sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has a fear of spiders and tries to bake spider cookies for Virgil

It was common knowledge to all the sides and non side residents of the Mindscape, that Patton was absolutely terrified of spiders. Or as he dubbed them ‘creepy crawly death dealers.’ However one faithful day when his purple loving son was creating a few storms of sadness. The pun loving pop-star became determined to do two things:  
1.Get over his fear  
2.Cheer up Virgil

Virgil, who was brooding in his room, attempting to sleep his troubles away was awoken by multiple loud noises from down stairs. Usually he wouldn’t care, however it seemed as this day hated him. Each and every sound seemed to be heightened to double their usual volume. With an unhappy grumble and the small struggle of wrapping his patchwork blanket around his shoulders. Virgil shuffles downstairs, mentally preparing to snap Roman for singing too loud or-.

The sight before him instead was something unexpected and made the anxious side stop in his tracks. Patton in a messy kitchen. This brought up alarm bells in Virgil as he had cooked and baked with Pat before, multiple times in fact. Every time, everything was spotless and organised.. not this. Multiple cookie shards decorated the kitchen counter and floor, chocolate chip by the looks of them. Virgil’s favourite. Patton was turned with his back to Virgil hunched over the counter, seemingly not noticing that Virgil had even entered at all.

With the soft question of ‘Pat? You oka-.’ Virgil stops mid sentence as he picks up one of the cookie shards closest to himself, noticing a very familiar animal on said shard. A spider. Patton turns around just as Virgil looks up, a small smile growing into his signature smirk. The pair locks eyes, Patton’s widening at being caught, Virgil’s with adoration. ‘I-I can explain.’

Virgil shakes his head, his smirk slowly forming into a genuine smile. ‘You.. made these for me?’ Patton giggles and nods his head.   
‘As the centre of the emotions I could see your storm cloud of sadness when you went upstairs earlier when the others could not. So I thought. Why not make some cookies?’ Patton smiles warmly before he frowns a little. ‘My usual cookies just didn’t feel the same so I wanted them to be special for you. And I know how much you like.’ Patton gulps before he whispers out the word. ‘Spiders.’

From that moment on, every time Patton saw a spider he, instead of screaming bloody murder, would remember when he made spider cookies for Virgil and would instead quietly call out for one of the others, usually Roman to help remove the lil spider. Patton begging Roman to release the spider into the Imagination and for him to not kill or cause harm to them. Virgil may have also introduced Patton to Lucas the spider and showed him that not all spiders are scary. Starting with introducing Patton to his own pet tarantula, Widow. But hey, that’s another story from the Mindscape.


	23. Intrulogical- This.. this was unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- This.. this was unexpected

This.. this was unexpected. When Logan decided to have a few alcoholic beverages with the other sides that previous night. He most certainly didn’t expect to wake up in an unfamiliar room with a weight on his chest as whoever it was snores softly. Logan tries to squirm out from under them but when they let out a grumble out of protest, Logan freezes, realising he wasn’t getting up anytime soon. He manages to reach across to the bedside table and obtain his glasses, which he is quick to put on. He looks around the room to see if he could understand where he was. 

Oh gosh is that a wall of weapons? Please don’t be him, anyone but hi- Logan’s train of thought gets interrupted when Remus sits up and stretches out, yawning wide as he was now straddling Logan. Before Logan could open his mouth and say anything Remus flops back down and nuzzles his head under Logan’s chin, promptly falling back asleep as he cuddles close to the logical side. Goddamnit Logan, why did you have to get drunk and sleep with him? Him and his stupid moustached face that Logan wanted to kiss so badly. No! Don’t think of that. Logan huffs as his train of thought began to go haywire. Logan wasn’t attracted to Remus, nope no way.


	24. Demus- All of this for a leopard?

Walking into the small town police station, Janus found his husband easily. Remus was in the one small cell, leaning against the bars. When he saw Janus, he waved cheerily. ‘Hey, Jay.’  
‘A leopard, Remus? Really? All of this for a leopard?’  
‘It was being abused, Jay! If that circus can’t take care of its animals, then yes, I’m going to set them free.’  
‘I understand that. I promise I do. But why couldn’t you wait for me to actually help you do this right?’ Janus went to stand in front of the cell. He could hear a loud rumbling and when he looked around Remus and saw the leopard, Janus cursed. ‘Why is the leopard in there with you?’  
Remus shrugged. ‘It’s actually pretty tame, likes singing. Isn’t that right, Baby?’  
There was some more purring and the leopard hopped off the bunk and wound around Remus’ legs.

‘Come here, Remus.’ Janus calls his husband forward.  
Remus pressed his face to the bars. ‘How much trouble am I in?’  
Janus kissed his husband before backing away and trying to find the officer in charge. ‘You are in so much trouble.’   
‘Aw, Jay.’  
‘And you’re not keeping the leopard.’  
Before Remus could protest about it, the arresting officer came in and took a long look at Janus. ‘You his lawyer or something?’

‘I’m Agent Janus Lyer from the FBI, I came to collect my asset and we’ll be out of your hair.’  
The officer took a step back. ‘I don’t think so. Your asset caused some real trouble today and I would like to see your badge. How do I know you aren’t part of some animal rights gang?’  
Janus flashed his badge, but the cop remained unimpressed. He began to argue until Remus stepped out of the cell and wrapped an arm around Janus’ waist. ‘Just pay my bail, babe and let’s get out of here.’ Remus had picked the lock while Janus was talking to the officer. 

The cop spluttered at the sight of Remus out of the cell and tried to order him back in. When the leopard padded out next and laid at Remus’ feet, the cop just let Janus pay Remus’ bail and asked them to leave. Ushering Remus and the leopard to the car, Janus only rolled his eyes when Remus got in the back with the cat and let it sprawl across his lap. ‘You know we can’t keep it, Rem.’

‘But, Jay. She needs us. And look how sweet she is.’ Remus pouts as he hugs the leopard.  
Janus looks at Remus in the mirror before he lets out a sigh. ‘Fine. We will see what we can do with her.’  
Remus’ face lights up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Day. ‘Really? You’re being serious?!’  
‘For now we can keep her.’


	25. Intruality- You found it on the beach? You know, when most people take a walk on the beach, they pick up seashells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- You found it on the beach? You know, when most people take a walk on the beach, they pick up seashells

‘You found it on the beach? You know, when most people take a walk on the beach, they pick up seashells.’ Remus hums as he takes the bucket from Patton’s hands and dumps the contents onto the floor. Said contents of the bucket being a whole bunch of baby turtles.  
‘Well I couldn’t just leave them! Crabs and seagulls were going to get them.’ Patton pouts. Remus sits down on the floor, fascinated by the baby turtles as they squirmed about trying to walk on the carpet.   
‘Re! We’re dads!’ Patton giggles before he sits next to Remus and rests his head on the chaotic side’s shoulder.


	26. Logince- First off, nobody died.....What kind of answer is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- First off, nobody died.....What kind of answer is that?

‘What have you done now?’ Logan asks as Roman runs in through the door, slamming it shut behind him. Roman slides down the door with a relieved sigh, now sitting on the floor with his back to the door.   
‘First off, nobody died.’ Logan sighs before he sets his cup of tea down.   
‘What kind of answer is that?’ Logan’s hands find their way to his hips, making him look like a cross mother.   
‘Uh… the good kind?’ Roman grins sheepishly, knowing he was in trouble for sneaking out, causing trouble and not telling anyone. With a roll of his eyes Logan gestures towards the stairs.   
‘Why don’t you go to your room and think of an answer that won’t give me a migraine.’ Logan pinches the bridge of his nose. 'What am I going to do with you?'


	27. Moxiety- Was that a scream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Was that a scream?’

‘Was that a scream?’ Patton yelps as he jumps closer to Virgil, now clinging tightly to the sleeve of Virgil’s jacket. Virgil nods his head with a hum, glancing down at his arm that was now trapped in Patton’s grasp.   
‘Yeah, you get used to it after a while here. Probably Remus playing around with the creations in his realm again.’ By the way Patton gripped a hold of Virgil’s arm tighter made the anxious side look over, Patton had a look of fear and all around looked uncomfortable being in the dark Mindscape.   
‘There’s nothing to be scared of, okay? I’m right here.’ Virgil smiles a little, trying to reassure Pat.   
‘Thanks kiddo.’


	28. Demus- What do you mean you cut yourself doing dishes? You never do the dishes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- What do you mean you cut yourself doing dishes? You never do the dishes?

‘What do you mean you cut yourself doing dishes? You never do the dishes?’ Janus lets out an exasperated sigh as he goes to get the first aid kit. He had learnt a long time ago that a first aid kit was a necessity when living with the goblin known as Remus. Quickly grabbing the kit Janus made his way towards the kitchen, on a mission to find Remus.  
‘I was playing with a knife and it slipped and hugged me.’ Remus was sitting on the kitchen floor, poking the cut on his arm. Janus sighs in relief, glad that the cut was something small and not life threatening. 

‘Come here.’ Janus sits himself on the floor as he opens up the first aid kit, pulling out some antiseptic wipes and a bandage roll. Remus scoots over, watching the thin trail of blood make its way down his arm. Janus gently holds onto Remus’ arm.  
‘This is not going to sting.’ With that warning Janus sprays Remus’ arm with the antiseptic spray. Remus lets out a surprised yelp and tries to scoot away, only to be stopped by three sets of arms. Janus carefully cleans and bandages Remus’ arm.   
‘You’re not welcome.’ Janus murmurs softly out of habit as he begins to place everything back into the kit neatly.


	29. Dukexiety- Are you banned from all Taco Bells, or just that Taco Bell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Are you banned from all Taco Bells, or just that Taco Bell?

‘Are you banned from all Taco Bells, or just that Taco Bell?’ Janus muses as he watches both Remus and Virgil walk inside.  
‘Well, thanks to Remus, that’s another Taco Bell that’s banned us for life.’ Virgil grumbles before he whacks at Remus as the intrusive side leans against him.  
‘Calm down emo! They were awful either way. I don’t even like Taco Bell, I just like getting banned from them.’ Remus grins.  
‘Whatever, I was hungry and because you got us kicked out, I don’t have tacos.’ Virgil grumbles.


	30. Analogical- How – how did you find me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- How – how did you find me?

‘How – how did you find me?’ Virgil asks, voice still a little echoed. Logan clears his throat before he speaks.   
‘You left behind black tendril like vines and I was curious as to what they were so I followed them and found you. You seemed to be having a panic attack so I helped you come out of it.’ Logan kneels down beside the anxious side. ‘Are you alright now?’ Virgil nods his head a little before he scoots closer to Logan, feeling safer with someone else by his side.   
‘T-thanks.’ Virgil croaks out, voice slowly beginning to return to normal.


	31. Moceit- Slightly less fond

Both Janus and Patton were cuddling and chatting happily in the Mindscape’s lounge until the peace was broken by  
‘IGUANA PENIS!’ Followed closely by the sounds of a child crying.  
‘Oh, great. Remus is up. You’re dealing with him this time.’ Patton sighs against Janus’ neck.  
‘Fiiiine. Now, go eat breakfast. I know you didn't eat last night.’ Janus scowls lightly before he presses a kiss to the others forehead.

‘Yes, mother.’ Patton teased as he unraveled himself from his partner's arms and got up. ‘I’ll get the others up if you take care of the twins?’  
‘Sounds wonderful. I love them all.’ Janus murmurs softly as he kisses Patton’s cheek.  
‘TED BUNDY ON A POGO STICK!’  
‘Slightly less fond of that one.’ Janus mutters, causing his husband to giggle. Patton leaves and heads upstairs to wake up the eldest and youngest of the four boys.


	32. Roceit- He’s evil, but he does have a point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- He’s evil, but he does have a point

‘He’s evil, but he does have a point.’ Roman huffs, not too pleased that he was agreeing with the reptile, considering the current circumstances of finding out he was being used by said side.  
‘Ssso you do hate me?’ Janus smiles that cocky grin he has been known to pull.  
‘You’re the worst. And you’re all I’ve got. You agree with me when no one else does.’ Roman sighs.


	33. Creativitwins- Why didn’t you tell me you’re hurt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Why didn’t you tell me you’re hurt?

‘Why didn’t you tell me you’re hurt?’ Roman’s voice dropped dangerously. One hand wrapped tight around his brother’s shirt, keeping him from hiding the bruises splotched almost carelessly across his ribs. ‘Who did this?’

His sibling said nothing.   
‘Who did this to you?’ The urge to break, to protect, to ruin, burned in their blood.   
‘Just drop it.’ Remus hisses, not wanting to talk about it.  
‘Why won’t you tell me?’ Roman whines. 

‘Because you react like this!’ It exploded out of them. He tugged back away from his sibling, breathing hard. ‘Because I get so much as a scratch, and you react like this! God, you should see the look on your face.

‘I’m just trying to protect you!’ Roman protests.   
‘I haven’t got the screams out of my head from the last time you tried to protect it.’ Remus laughed, hysterical. ‘You forced us to split. You didn’t have to feel the pain I did.’ Remus growls, glaring at Roman, who stood in shock.


	34. Royality- How much longer till we’re there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- How much longer till we’re there?

‘How much longer till we’re there?’ Patton asks as he holds onto Roman’s waist a wee bit tighter. The bouncing motion of sitting upon the back of Roman’s horse Jasmine was starting to make the moral side feel a little unwell in the stomach. Roman turns his head to better face the moral side.   
‘Not too much longer, I promise it’ll be worth wild.’ Roman gently rests the hand that wasn’t holding Jasmine’s reins over top of Patton’s arm. Patton giggles lightly at the gesture as he snuggles more against Roman.   
‘Will your subjects like me?’   
‘Of course they will!’ Roman chuckles softly. ‘I mean, who could ever not like you? You’re the sweetest person I know.’ Roman assures with a bright smile. ‘And you give amazing hugs.’


	35. Intrulogical- We’ve stayed home all day so neither of us have changed. Now I just realized you are in fact naked wearing an apron and wow you just made cooking sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- We’ve stayed home all day so neither of us have changed. Now I just realized you are in fact naked wearing an apron and wow you just made cooking sexy

The smell of freshly brewed coffee beans and cooking bacon was what greeted Logan when he woke up from a long night of studying. After fumbling blindly for his glasses which sat on his bedside table he picks up his wrist watch before he looks at the time it read 11.30am, way past the time Logan usually woke. With a groan Logan sits up and pushes the blanket off his body before standing up and stretching with a yawn. After gently patting his messy morning bed hair down Logan reaches for his tie and slips it over his neck, letting it rest against his pyjama shirt before he adjusts it to fit comfortably. Now happy he appeared more professional, he sinks down before reappearing into the Mindscape kitchen only to see Remus by the counter placing bacon on a plate. An apron that read 'kiss the cook' tied around his waist and neck.

Remus hums as he looks up when he hears Logan. 'Logie! I made you breakfast! Did you know you looked dead when you were sleeping?' Remus picks up the plate before he hands it to Logan, leaning over to place a kiss to his cheek. 'Go sit, I'll get your coffee.' After he says that Remus turns around to the coffee machine, revealing that underneath the apron, he was most definitely naked.

‘We’ve stayed home all day so neither of us have changed. Now I just realized you are in fact naked wearing an apron and wow you just made cooking sexy.’ Logan places the plate down at the table before he hooks a few fingers between his tie and his neck and pulls to loosen it up a little bit. Remus grins as he turns back to Logan with a cup of freshly brewed coffee in hand.   
'I try my best.' Remus places the cup down before he grabs Logan by the tie and pulls him into a heated kiss.


	36. Analogical- I’M GOING TO BE POSITIVE AND I AM GOING TO BE POSITIVE NOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- I’M GOING TO BE POSITIVE AND I AM GOING TO BE POSITIVE NOW!

‘I’M GOING TO BE POSITIVE AND I AM GOING TO BE POSITIVE NOW!’ Logan announces as he rises up into the Mindscape relaxation and lounge area. Virgil pulls his headphones off his head before he looks at the logical side from his perch on the back of the couch.  
‘Uh good for you? Not going to stop you or anything but uh what brought this on?’ Virgil asks curiously.   
‘POSITIVE MENTAL ATTITUDE!!!’ Logan yells before he sinks out, leaving Virgil to wonder what the heck just happened.


	37. Intrulogical- Calming Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus' thoughts get a bit too much and he has a lil breakdown and Lolo cuddles him

Logan rounded the corner to where Remus' room was situated. After taking a somewhat thorough tour about the dark part of the Mindscape after taking a few accidental wrong turns into places he would rather not describe or return to. All the while seeking out Remus for some company as he was feeling rather lonesome and the others were a tad bit busy.The green stained door was partially open, indicating it was very likely that the duke was inside, and with a sigh of relief Logan approached.   
'Remus-.’ Logan began, nudging the door open a bit further, but was cut off as Remus, visibly shaking even on the other side of the room, turned around, his spiked morning star in hand.

Logan jumped back, his back smacking against the wall with a dull thud. Despite the fact that as sides, they couldn’t be killed, he would rather not experience a headache from the mace. The chances that Remus would attack were unknown and he was extremely unwilling to test that hypothesis of moving closer. Remus had… bad days, sometimes. It wasn't his fault that he cracked when it got too much for his mind to handle.  
'Logan?' Remus questions, voice barely above a whisper.  
Taking a deep breath, Logan peeled himself away from the wall and stood himself within view of Remus.  
'Yeah, Remus, it’s me.'

He made a strangled sound. He still had both hands wrapped tightly around the morning star. He looked more of a mess than usual. Clothes disheveled, hair a mess. A look in his eyes like he was half somewhere else and the other half absent. Shaking so badly he might not be able to make an accurate swing anyway. But, looking at Logan, he seemed to be able to somewhat focus back on reality.  
'Logan..' He repeated, face twisting up as tears began to fall from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks before falling to the floor. 'I’m sorry…'

'Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, Remus.' Logan started moving towards him, slowly.  
'I didn’t mean to.' He continued, voice cracking.  
'Shhh, now. I said it’s okay.' Logan replied, although unsure if he was talking about nearly attacking Logan or about something else entirely. In any case, Remus needed Logan's reassurance. Logan's first mission was to coax Remus to put the morning star down.’Remus, can you put that down for me?' He was crying, tears trailing down his face.

'Re, can you give that to me?' Logan asks gently.  
There was no answer. Logan ever so gently rests his hand over one of Remus’ hands.   
'Please?' Remus shuddered at the touch, he started to lose his grip on the mace, letting it fall to the ground with a thud before he all but jumped into Logan’s arms, sobbing openly. Logan carefully wrapped his arms around Remus, cradling the crying man closer, petting his soft hair with a hand.

'Shh, now. It’s okay.' Logan cooed.  
'I don't want to hurt anyone.' Remus whimpers softly.  
'You didn’t hurt anyone today.' Remus had hurt others before, Logan included.  
'You were scared, but you put your morningstar down and that was very, very good. Now I’m going to stay with you until you feel better.' Logan promises as he continues to hold Remus close.  
'Logan...' He repeated in a broken voice, his usual pep replaced with a defeated and broken one. He must be having a really bad day. What with being the embodiment of intrusive thoughts, Remus' head could get quite loud with the unpleasant thoughts.

‘It’s too much.’ With those few words, Remus was able to confirm Logan’s suspicions.  
‘Remus.’ Logan spoke, keeping his tone warm. ‘Do you want me to stay with you this afternoon?’  
Remus looked up from where his head was nuzzled into Logan’s shoulder and made eye contact, his eyes bright with still-falling tears.   
‘Yes, please, please.’ He begged.


	38. Anxceit- Liar

‘You do realise that they care about you oh so much?’ Janus’ eyes flash dangerously in the dulled lighting of Virgil’s room. ‘They are only friendly with you because they aren’t scared of you. You are not a ticking time bomb after all, ready to explode at any moment.’  
‘Liar!’ Virgil growls out as he stalks forward, slightly startling himself as he feels the silky fabric of Janus’ cape suddenly being clutched in his fists.  
‘Come now Virgil. You should know better than to be mad at me when it’s those beloved ‘light sides’ of yours that are lying to you.’ Janus purrs out, seemingly not phased by Virgil’s death grip on his clothing.  
‘Don’t you dare accuse them for treating me better and making me happy.’ Virgil snarls before he lowers his head, hair falling into his eyes, shoulders slowly shaking from laughter. ‘It’s like you hate seeing me happy.’ 

‘Oh Virgil, I don’t even hate you. That would imply I cared.’ Janus laughs. Virgil goes quiet and looks away from the deceptive side, mentally processing those words. Never had words ever hurt Virgil as much as those few syllables, not even when Roman made jokes of his name when he first revealed it. His knuckles begin to turn white at how tight he was holding Janus. After a moment of processing what was said, Virgil unclenched his fists and stepped away from the reptile before uttering out a single word.  
‘What was that? Oh don’t speak louder.’ Janus snickers as he fixes up his collar that Virgil had previously death gripped.  
‘LEAVE!!!’ Virgil roars out, not holding back his loud echoed voice as all the emotions he had bottled away came rolling out all at once.


	39. Creativisleep- That was my favourite cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- That was my favourite cup

‘That was my favourite cup.’ Remy grumbles tiredly as he looks at the broken shards of what was once a cup.   
‘I’m so sorry my love, I didn’t mean to break it.’ Roman apologises before he hurries to find the dustpan and the broom to clean up the glass shards. When Roman returns Remy shuffles over and wraps his arms around the prince, squishing his face against Roman’s back.   
‘S’ok, as long as you didn’t get hurt.’ Remy’s voice getting muffled.

‘My love, as much as I appreciate the hug, could you let go so I can clean up the glass?’ Remy lets out a tired whine but reluctantly lets go.  
‘Hey, how about we go to Starbucks? My treat?’ Roman suggests after he sweeps up the glass shards. Remy smiles at that.  
‘I love you more than coffee.’


	40. Royality- Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Do you trust me?

‘Do you trust me?’ Roman asks the fatherly side, a charming smile gracing itself upon his features.  
‘Well of course I trust you Ro.’ Patton giggles his contagious bubbly laughter that puts a smile on the face of others.   
‘Ok, I’m going to have to get you to cover your eyes and whatever you do. Don't open them.’ Roman makes the gesture of covering up his eyes as a way to encourage Patton to copy him. Patton signs softly before he obliges, covering his eyes.   
‘May I rest my hands on you and guide you?’ Roman asks voice going softer as to not startle Patton. Patton nods his head but still jumps a little when one of Roman’s arms wraps around his waist. 

‘It’s just me love.’ Roman chuckles softly before he begins to lead Patton to where he wanted, going slow and being a good guide for the now blinded side.   
'Where are we going?’ Patton asks with a giggle as he is tugged along.  
‘You’ll see. It’s nice! I promise! Ok. Now you can uncover your eyes.' Roman exclaims happily. As he opens his eyes, Patton can agree that Roman was right, it was nice, in fact it was gorgeous. The slight breeze in the air had knocked blossoms from the nearby trees and carried them, letting the small, baby pink petals settle on the top of the lake. Patton's eyes travelled towards the tree closest to the lake, a red checkered picnic blanket was placed neatly on the ground beneath the canopy of branches and a small wicker basket was settled by the edge. It was a cliche picnic date.

‘So..’ Roman's voice trailed off. ‘What do you think?’  
'Is this what you’ve been busy doing all day?’ Patton questioned. Roman only smiled whilst he nodded his head.  
‘It’s amazing Ro!’ Patton smiles widely before he jumps up to place a kiss to Roman's cheek.


	41. Intruality- Pity

Patton was trying to make cookies while arguing with Remus about licking the bowl.  
'Come now, Patton.' The duke cooed.   
'Surely you know sharing is caring.' Patton crossed his arms and glared at him. Remus wasn’t even a foot away, and he had a smirk plastered on his moustached face.  
'I’m washing the bowl, no one gets to lick it.' Patton huffed. Remus pouted before a devilish grin appeared on his face after thinking for a moment.  
'If I can’t lick the bowl, would you give up the spoon?'  
'No. Raw cookie dough is bad for you!' Patton argues, pulling the bowl away from Remus and setting it further away on the counter.

'Pity.' Remus sighed before he looked down.  
'Pity?' Patton questioned, his head tilting sideways.  
'Mm, I would have offered you something better than a spoon to lick.' Remus purred. Patton shoved him away, face going bright red.  
‘You can have the bowl!’ Pat yelped before scurrying out of the room like a scared puppy. Remus cackles maniacally before he claims his prize, happily cradling the bowl as he begins to lick the spoon.


	42. Anxceit- Okay, I think we do need to call an ambulance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Okay, I think we do need to call an ambulance

‘Okay, I think we don’t need to call an ambulance.’ Janus spoke with a sheepish grin, his hand held to his side where a large gash was.   
‘Ya think?!’ Virgil rushes to Janus’ side and wraps an arm around his waist to keep him from falling over. Janus winces a little in pain as Virgil accidentally brushed against a nasty looking bruise.

‘Jesus Jay, what the hell did you do?’ Virgil helps the hurt side over to the couch.  
‘Nothing at all.’ Janus yelps a little as he sits down. Virgil raises his eyebrow at that. ‘Ok, ok. I tripped downstairs.’  
Virgil snickers at that. ‘Kinda ironic how you always want to push others downstairs.’  
‘Oh do keep talking.’ Janus huffs.


	43. Logan/Patton/Virgil- 'These glasses make me look old.' 'No, I don't think they make you look old. They make you look like a librarian.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- 'These glasses make me look old.'  
> 'No, I don't think they make you look old. They make you look like a librarian.'

'These glasses make me look old.' Logan huffs as he tries on the thin rectangular frames.   
'No, I don't think they make you look old.’ Patton assures with a friendly smile, now with a set of round glasses on his face.  
‘They make you look like a librarian.' Virgil snickers as he lifts the sunglasses that were perched on his nose. How Patton and Logan had managed to convince him to join them whilst they went shopping for new glasses still evades him.


	44. Roceit- I’m going to give you five seconds to take that back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- I’m going to give you five seconds to take that back

‘I’m going to give you five seconds to take that back.’ Roman all but growls out as he glares daggers at the reptile. Janus laughs, amused by the prince’s reaction.   
‘Oh but Roman, what I said is the truth.Without a moustache, who is the evil twin?’  
'I never, ever want to hear you say that again.' Roman snarls as he pulls his sword out from its sheath and points it directly at Janus' throat, the point resting dangerously against the reptile's neck.   
'I never thought I’d hate you as much as I do at this moment. You're nothing but a liar and a self centered arrogant prick.'  
'Easy there Roman.' Janus spoke cautiously, not wanting to anger Roman any further, now realising how serious the situation had become.

'Everytime you open your mouth I want to push you off the edge of a cliff.' Roman hisses before his sword disappears and he raises his fist and throws a punch at Janus. Janus lets out a yelp as Roman's fist collides with his jaw. Janus stumbles backwards away from the prince, his hand coming up to cradle his now aching jaw.  
'The worst part was that I saw it coming, I knew deep down that you’d hurt me, hurt us, but I still kept you around. Helping Thomas? Is that a lie too?' Janus opens his mouth to speak but stops when Roman raises his hand again.  
'I don't want to hear it. You lied! You lied again and I fell for it!' Roman turns his head away from the deceptive side in front of him. 'Gosh I'm such an idiot.'   
'I-I'm sorry.' Janus mumbles out, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his jaw as he spoke.  
'You don’t get to apologize after you’ve hurt me so bad. You have no idea what it's like trying to get away from everything you hate. I want nothing to do with him. I don't want to be associated with the evil that is him.' Roman hisses.


	45. Dukexiety- Oh please don’t eat that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Oh please don’t eat that

‘Oh sweet! I was getting a bit hungry.’ Remus excitedly exclaimed, which only caused Virgil to make his way over to Remus that little bit quicker. He skids to a stop beside Remus.  
‘Check it out!’ Remus points downwards, turning his flashlight up a little brighter, illuminating the area.  
‘Oh please don’t eat that.’ Virgil pleads as he looks over at what Remus’ flashlight had brightened up. It was a piece of candy that was wrapped up in the dullest candy wrapper Virgil’s eyes had ever seen. It looked like something from the 1950s.  
‘It can’t be that bad.’ Remus picks up the candy before he unwraps it. It looked extremely deformed and from what Virgil saw before Remus put it in his mouth, moldy. After a few chews, and concerned looks from Virgil, Remus swallows it.  
‘It had no taste, socks have more flavour.’ Remus hums, pleased with his action.  
‘You’re nasty.’ Virgil shakes his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
‘So. Do you regret eating that piece of candy now?’ Virgil snickers as he sits at the end of Remus’ bed, scrolling through his phone. Remus had gotten food poisoning from eating the candy.  
‘Shut up!’ Remus groans before he rolls over and face plants into his pillow.


	46. Logince- Shut up and run, you wet piece of bread!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Shut up and run, you wet piece of bread!

'Shut up and run, you wet piece of bread!' Logan yells as he zooms past Roman. What an odd way to insult someone. Roman thinks as he watches Logan run. A loud crash and snarl from whatever was chasing after Logan caused the prince to follow after the logical side.   
'What in the name of Thomas did you piss off?' Roman yelps as he ducks under a tree branch that was thrown in his direction.   
'Uh well I don't know. It was small and cute but then it turned big and evil when I went near it.' Logan pants as he runs.   
‘Sounds like one of your brother’s practical joke experiments.’ Logan huffs before catapulting over a large tree stump, Roman following directly after.


	47. Prinxiety- Talk to me, okay? I need to know what’s going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Talk to me, okay? I need to know what’s going on

'Talk to me, okay? I need to know what’s going on.' Virgil calls out before he tries again at the doorknob of Roman's door, to no avail. With a sigh when he received no answer, Virgil lets his head fall forward and knock against the wooden door.   
'I need to know that you're ok.' Virgil closes his eyes before his voice becomes barely above a whisper.   
'I care about you.' Virgil stays quiet for a moment before he turns around and leans his back against the door before he slides down to sit on the floor. He pulls his phone out to play around on one of the many games or scroll through tumblr.

With a soft click, the door opens and Virgil finds himself letting out a startled yelp as he falls backwards, into Roman's room. Looking up, he sees a shell of what was once the joyful, disney loving prince he knows. Roman looked awful, his eyes red with signs of having recently cried, his cheeks marked with both fresh and dried tear stains. His usually neat and perfect hair was all tangled and sticking up in ways that looked unnatural for the creative side who was obsessed with keeping his hair in a state of perfection.


	48. Intrulogical- Sweetheart, what did you bury in the garden?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Sweetheart, what did you bury in the garden?

‘Sweetheart, what did you bury in the garden?’ Logan asks calmly as Remus tries to sneak inside. Remus grins sheepishly before he turns around to face the logical side. He is quick to hide both of his hands behind his back.   
‘Nothing.’ Logan shakes his head, not believing him for a second.   
‘And here I thought Janus was the one who lied.’ Logan tuts as he walks towards Remus. Remus backpedals away from Logan, only stopping since his back hit against the wall, preventing him from moving any further.   
‘Now tell me what you buried in the garden that I have worked so hard to maintain and care for.’ Logan puts his arms on either side of Remus’ head, preventing him from escaping. 

‘Holy shit you’re hot.’ Remus breathes out, secretly loving the suddenness of Logan’s actions. ‘I wanted to help your flowers grow by putting a dead bird there. Ya know, cause dead stuff is the best natural fertiliser.’ Remus explains with an excited gleam in his eyes that matched well with his demented grin. Logan hums softly.   
‘I appreciate the gesture Cephy, but please don’t bury anything in the garden.’ Logan places a gentle kiss to Remus’ nose before he backs away.


	49. Moceit- 'How do you just find a baby?! And why do you smell like a dumpster?' 'Where else do you think I found the baby?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- 'How do you just find a baby?! And why do you smell like a dumpster?'  
> 'Where else do you think I found the baby?'

'How do you just find a baby?! And why do you smell like a dumpster?' Janus recoils away from Patton, pinching his fingers over his nose in an attempt to block out the horrid stench out.  
'Where else do you think I found the baby?' Patton giggles as he cradles the baby close to his chest, shielding him away from the cold air. The dark haired baby was happily sleeping, already swaddled up in Patton's iconic grey cardigan. Patton smiles brightly as he looks down at the baby who had decided to wrap his tiny hand around Patton's finger in his sleep.

'Well I guess raising two children is no different to raising one. I guess Roman will have a brother now.' Janus sighs, having realised Patton has become attached to the baby already. Janus raises a hand and ever so gently brushes at the clump of white in the baby's hair to clean it but upon touching it, he found that the white clump was in fact a streak of the young ones hair.   
'Huh. Fascinating.'

'Remus.' Patton looks up at Janus after a moment.  
'I would have thought that after a few years you would know my name is Janus dear.' Janus chuckles softly.  
'N-no. We can call him Remus.' Patton spoke between his giggles.After a moment of thought Janus replies.   
'I think that is a perfect name.'


	50. Emile/Remus- Do you think I’m cute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Do you think I’m cute?

‘Emile?’ Remus calls softly from his perch on the therapists desk. He was stretched out across the wooden surface in a way that made Emile question how on earth he was comfortable.   
‘Yes Remus?’ Emile turns around to face the duke, leaving the unfolded washing on the bed for a moment in order to show his full attention to Remus. 

‘Do you think I’m cute?’ Remus asks, his head hanging over the edge of the desk, allowing the blood to rush to his head as he looked at Emile upside down.   
‘Oh, Honey, of course you’re cute! Remember yesterday when you tried to bake me cookies but accidentally spilt flour all over yourself? I couldn’t help but kiss you then ‘cos you were so cute! And whenever you get excited over a new idea your eyes light up so bright and you look so happy and that’s so cute, too! You’re adorable my lil octopie.’ Emile gushes before he feels a hand wrap around his tie and pull him down, into an upside down Spider-Man like kiss.


	51. Royality- How – how did you find me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- How – how did you find me?

‘How- how did you find me?’ Roman rasps out as the living vines begin to wrap around him tighter.   
‘You left your sword and I came to give it to you. I guess it's a good thing I did. You look a bit tied up.’ Patton giggles.  
‘Nice joke Padre, but could you pass the sword to me?’ Roman asks.   
‘Oh right.’ Patton carefully scoots the sword into Roman’s hand and takes a few steps back away from the vines that had sneakily begun making their way towards the moral side. Roman manoeuvres the sword around so that it was able to cut away at the vines that held his wrists down until his upper body was free. He then cuts away at the rest of the vines and pulls himself away. 

‘Thank you Patton, you saved me.’ Roman smiles as he sheathed his sword. ‘How can I ever repay you?’  
‘How about we head back and you join me for a snack of cookies and tea?’ Patton suggests.  
‘That sounds wonderful.’ Roman agrees.


	52. Analogical- You’re not my (parent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt-You’re not my (parent)

‘You’re not my mom logan.’ Virgil huffs as the logical side pockets his phone.  
‘Well of course I am not your mother for I am not able to give birth. But you need to get the optimal 8 hours of rest and not be on your mobile device at night.’   
Virgil groans before he puts his pillow over his face. ‘But I’m an adult!’  
‘That may be true but you need rest.’ And with that Logan sinks out of Virgil’s room, taking Virgil’s phone with him.


	53. Intruality- Try to hurt me and see what happens to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Try to hurt me and see what happens to you

‘Try to hurt me and see what happens to you.’ Patton smiles cutely at the trio of men who happened to drag him into an alleyway and corner him. ‘I won’t be responsible for your hospital bills.’   
One of the guys laughs and the strong smell of alcohol invades Patton’s nostrils, making the moral side step back in disgust.  
‘And what are you gonna do about it pipsqueak?’ The leader laughs before he raises his fist to hit Patton. Patton flinches back a little as the fist comes close, closing his eyes only to feel no pain. He opens them as one of the guys lets out a yelp of pain, seeing Remus pinning the guy who was about to hit him against the wall, arm twisted behind his back.   
‘Now who said you could hurt my Kitty?’ Remus growled low in his throat, a murderous gleam in his eyes. The guy whimpers out.

‘W-we were just playing around.’   
Remus laughs softly, slowing growing louder. ‘Just playing? That’s not what I saw. Kitty why don’t you head home? I’ll meet you there.’ Remus turns and smiles kindly at Patton. Patton jumps up and kisses Remus’ cheek before he hurries away. Remus watches him leave with a happy smile before his gaze returns back to the three men.   
‘Let the fun begin.’


	54. Anxceit- 'That’s it! I’m killing them all.'   'Wait, but what about the plan?'   'Forget the plan! These idiots keep getting on my nerves. They have no one to blame but themselves.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- 'That’s it! I’m killing them all.'   
> 'Wait, but what about the plan?'   
> 'Forget the plan! These idiots keep getting on my nerves. They have no one to blame but themselves.'

'That’s it! I’m killing them all.' Virgil growls out as he storms in through the door connecting the light to the dark areas of Thomas' subconscious.  
'Wait, but what about the plan?' Janus asks from his seat on the couch where he was cuddling his snake.  
'Forget the plan! These idiots keep getting on my nerves. They have no one to blame but themselves.' Virgil grumbles as he flops face down on the couch next to Janus. Janus chuckles softly as he lets his snake down and watches as she slithers over to Virgil, flicking her tongue against his cheek.   
‘Thanks June.’ Virgil mumbles.   
‘You do realise you have to go back to them and make them trust you right? Of course Remus and myself won’t work.’ Janus hums.  
‘Ughhhh fine.’ Virgil groans.


	55. Creativitwins- Hey! Yeah it’s me….guess what…I’m coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt-Hey! Yeah it’s me….guess what…I’m coming home

‘Hey! Yeah it’s me….guess what…I’m coming home.’ Roman sniffles as he speaks into his phone, tears falling from his eyes as his hand grabs a hold of the handle of his suitcase that little bit tighter. Which in turn caused his knuckles to go a pale white in coloration.  
'Are you serious? Or have you been hanging around Janus a bunch?' Remus' muffled voice came through the phone causing Roman to choke out a sob.  
'...Ro? Are you.. crying?' Remus' laughter faded away as he realised the seriousness of the situation. His usually crude tone now showing hints of sympathy for his distraught brother  
‘Hey listen. Roman. Stay where you are, okay? Dukey’s gonna come get you.’ Remus spoke softly before he hung up. Roman stares at the blank screen before he pockets his phone and then sinks down to his knees, not caring about the mud staining the pristine white cloth.


	56. Moceit- How are you feeling today? A little better, hmm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- How are you feeling today? A little better, hmm?

‘How are you feeling today? A little better, hmm?’ Patton giggles at Janus who was struggling and battling with a cone around his neck.   
‘Ssso good. I must thank you for giving me this lovely cone.’ Janus grumbles before he gives up trying to get it off. Patton sits beside the grumpy snake.  
‘Well you wouldn’t keep scratching at your scales and I didn’t want you to accidentally hurt yourself.’ Janus sticks his tongue out at Patton before hissing.  
‘Uh uh don’t give me that attitude mister. I don’t care if you’re shedding. You are not going to scratch at your scales until you bleed again.’ Patton gives Janus his trademark dadlook. Janus stops hissing before he goes quiet, thinking.  
‘..If I promise to scratch will you take the cone off? It goes oh so well with my attire afterall.’ Janus pulls puppy eyes at the moral side. Patton giggles a little.   
‘Fine but as soon as you scratch, it goes back on.’


	57. Logince- Beach date

When Logan suggested going to the beach, Roman was more than surprised. Logan wasn’t too fond of the beach for a multitude of reasons. The sand was always grainy and uncomfortable to sit on let alone get off afterwards. The air was filled with the not so pleasant smell of salt. The list goes on.   
‘Are you sure you want to go Lo?’ Roman asks in confirmation. Logan nods his head with a small smile on his face.   
‘Of course I’m sure. The way I see it, the weather is perfect for a beach day. Isn’t it?’

‘I uh, suppose it is a nice day for a trip to the beach.’ And so it was settled. With a bag of necessary items like sunscreen, towels and a fresh change of clothing, the pair both set off en route to the beach. Logan sat in the driver seat, happily chatting with Roman when not needing to concentrate too hard on driving. Just as the beach was coming into view Roman began to wiggle in his seat, excited to spend the time with his beloved. However it seemed as Logan had other plans as he turned away from the beach.   
‘Lo?’ Roman questioned as a confused look made its way onto his face.   
‘Don’t worry my dear.’ Logan assures.   
Logan drives for another 20 minutes before he puts the car in park. Roman perks up and feels as his eyes widen and his jaw drops at the view of the most beautiful beach he has ever seen.   
‘I found this place whilst exploring around. It’s a lot more quiet and private than the other area.’ Logan smiles shyly.   
‘Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!’ 

After getting all the items and heading down to the sun warmed sand, the pair set up a little resting area before Roman ran into the water, yelping at the chill. Logan’s warm laughter fills Roman’s ears. An idea soon pops into Roman’s head and he cups his hands and splash water in Logan’s direction. It was a direct hit as the water splashed Logan before he shakes his head, water droplets flying everywhere. The pair play around in the waves for a while before Roman wanders off to go searching for shells along the beach. Some small, some larger, some a little broke. All very pretty. Soon both Roman and Logan came out of the water for the final time and waited to dry off a bit before they headed home.They now chose to lay together on the beach watching the once blue sky turn pink and orange as the sunset. So close to each other that they can hear each other’s heartbeats. Logan smiles as Roman interlocks both his hands together.   
‘Lo, thank you for bringing me here.’ Roman curls up closer to Logan as he speaks.   
‘I’m happy to be able to spend this time with you.’ Logan murmured softly before he placed a gentle kiss to Roman’s cheek.   
‘My love.’


	58. Anxceit- I can make life easier for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- I can make life easier for us

‘Please, Janus. I need to do this. I can make life easier for us.’ Virgil made a desperate grab for his hand. ‘For all of us.’  
The side in question rolled his eyes in response.   
‘Whatever. I’m sure you’ll do so well and not make them hate you at all. I mean, every land of sunshine and rainbows needs a little shadow, am I right? ‘ Janus scoffs before he pulls his hand out of Virgil’s grasp and turns away from the racoon eyed side. ‘Oh and of course, do come crying back to me with your tail in between your legs when everything goes exactly how you imagine it.’ 

‘Fair warning for you, supposedly Remus' twin is on that side.’ Janus’ eyes gleamed dangerously.  
‘Oh god. Is he like-’   
‘Remus says he's a self-righteous stuck up little prick, but I guess that's for you to find out. Have fun.’ Janus snickers before he turns around, his capelet swishing behind him before he takes off towards his room.


	59. Loceit- I don’t care if you think you look like godzilla when you wake up, you’re my beautiful godzilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt I don’t care if you think you look like godzilla when you wake up, you’re my beautiful godzilla

‘Go away, I look like godzilla.' Janus grumbles as he turns over, facing his back to his beloved.  
'I don’t care if you think you look like godzilla when you wake up, you’re my beautiful godzilla.’ Logan leans over to place a gentle kiss to his beloved’s lips. Logan smirks a little as he sees the human side of Janus’ face become flushed and go bright pink. Janus grumbles as Logan pulls away, clutching hold of the blanket and pulling it over his head, he was not a morning person after all. Logan chuckles softly.   
'I'll go make us some coffee. How does that sound dear?' Janus hums softly and peaks his head out a little, intrigued.   
'Sounds terrible.'


	60. Logince- Apologies if I’m misreading things, but… do you want to get a drink or something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Apologies if I’m misreading things, but… do you want to get a drink or something?

'Apologies if I’m misreading things, but… do you want to get a drink or something?' Logan asks the prince in his arms, the pair dancing around the ballroom floor.  
'Oh? How straight forward of you.' The Prince chuckles softly. 'But yes, I would love to get to know you better Prince Logan.' Roman leans in closer to Logan and whispers into his ear.   
'Meet me by the fountain at 10.' With that Roman was taken away to dance with another attendee and Logan was in the arms of yet another dance partner. As the night went on, Logan couldn't help but count down the seconds until it was time to meet up with the other prince. Given that this party was thrown for all young royals across the neighbouring kingdoms. Logan had high hopes that the Prince of Calarus was a potential partner.

Soon time came to meet the dashingly handsome prince and Logan was forced to create an excuse to escape the dark and brooding royal in front of him. Much to the relief of the other prince of Calarus, who had been eyeing him off. Logan brushes past the younger prince of Calarus and makes his way towards the back entrance of the castle. As the young prince of Mecah opens the back doors and slips out into the courtyard, he sighs in relief. The fresh air helped to calm his nerves, as crowds were not really his thing.  
‘Prince Logan.’ Logan jumped and spun around quickly as his name was called. Prince Roman chuckles softly from his position a few feet away. ‘I apologise for startling you, it wasn’t my intention.’   
Logan takes a moment to catch his breath before replying.   
‘No, no. It’s not your fault. I was lost in my own thoughts and wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.’   
‘I must say that you are quite the beautiful sight. As soon as my eyes caught sight of you when you entered. I would say that I had fallen head over heels for you.’ Roman’s cheeks darken as he admits his heart’s desire to the other prince. ‘In answer to your question from earlier I would love to get a drink with you. 

‘I would be pleased if we as they say, test the waters and see where this leads us.’ Logan chokes out, his cheeks flushed bright pink as he finally gets his composure back in order. Roman smiles and bows his head in a polite gesture to Logan before he holds his arm out for Logan if he so desired. ‘Shall we head back in and get that aforementioned drink?’ Logan smiles and nods his head in response before standing next to Roman and then proceeding to link his arm with the prince.   
‘That sounds wonderful Prince Roman of Calarus.’   
‘As much as I appreciate you being formal, Prince Logan of Mecah, you don’t have to be so formal, please call me Roman.’ Roman smiles charmingly as he leads the way back inside.   
‘In that case if you deem it necessary to skip formal titles, you may call me Logan.’ Logan hums softly as Roman brings them closer together as they walk in through the doors. He felt safe with the Calarus prince, despite the fact of just meeting him.


	61. Intrulogical- I haven’t tried this on a human yet, but it should be very similar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Needles, Unsymp Logan   
> Writing Prompt- I haven’t tried this on a human yet, but it should be very similar

‘I haven’t tried this on a human yet, but it should be very similar. You don’t know what this means to me. You’re my first human subject, and we are going to make history!’ Logan hums before he flicks the end of the syringe needle, watching as a few drops of the clear liquid spray a hit against the wall, making a hissing sound as it connects with the wall.   
‘You keep that away from me.’ Remus growls out as he squirms against his restraints,

‘Relax, it’ll just be a slight pinch.’ Logan chuckles lightly before he turns to a recorder and turns it on. ‘Experiment 626 with test subject Creativity 2 commencing.’ After he finished speaking Logan shoves the needle into Remus’ arm. Remus yelps out in pain as the needle digs into him he pulls against the leather straps that bind him to the rusting medical chair.   
‘Son of a bitch! It’s never just a slight pinch!’ Remus whines as Logan places the syringe back onto the small table of medical tools beside the chair.   
‘At this rate if you keep lying I might just have to call you Janus.’ Another yelp comes from Remus as Logan backhands the intrusive side.   
‘Don’t you dare compare me to that thing.’ Logan snarls.


	62. Royality- Sleepy Cuddles

Roman was happily curled up in Patton’s arms as he smoothed his curls down. His eyes were closed, and he looked as pleased as a cat in a warm patch of sunlight. Patton couldn’t help the large grin that was on his face as he held Roman.  
‘Love you Pat.’ Roman sleepily mumbles, voice muffled slightly due to the fact he had squished his face against Patton’s tummy.  
‘Love you too RoRo.’ Patton’s grin somehow managed to grow larger at that. The prince was certainly very adorable when he was sleepy. Patton began to murmur soft words of affection to the sleepy prince. It wasn’t long until soft snores could be heard as Roman had fallen into a slumber. Patton ever so gently places a kiss on Roman’s forehead. He looked so peaceful and worry free in his rest. Patton settles himself further and closes his eyes as he too was feeling the need for a nap. An hour later, Logan would come into the Mindscape kitchen area for an afternoon snack and find the fatherly side and the prince happily curled up in each other's arms on the couch.


	63. Prinxiety- ‘Go ahead, say it.’ ‘What? That you’re and idiot and that was a huge fucking mistake? That you should think for once in your life before jumping in without a scrap of a plan? That your recklessness could have killed us all?’ ‘Yeah. That.’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- ‘Go ahead, say it.’  
> ‘What? That you’re and idiot and that was a huge fucking mistake? That you should think for once in your life before jumping in without a scrap of a plan? That your recklessness could have killed us all?’  
> ‘Yeah. That.’

‘Go ahead, say it.’ Roman sighs softly, lowering his gaze.   
‘What? That you’re and idiot and that was a huge fucking mistake? That you should think for once in your life before jumping in without a scrap of a plan? That your recklessness could have killed us all?’ Virgil practically yells out, more so because of the fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins than actually being pissed off at Roman.  
‘Yeah. That.’ Roman spoke softly, as if he was just a shell of his former regal and confident self.   
Virgil’s gaze softens once he realises the damage his words caused. ‘Roman I-.’ Virgil pauses before he could make anything worse.


	64. Moxiety- I could give you a ride, if you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- I could give you a ride, if you want

'I could give you a ride, if you want.' Patton offers with a smile as he pulls his car over to stop next to Virgil. Virgil smiles a little.   
'Thanks Pat but I can walk.' Virgil pulls the hood of his hand stitched patchwork hoodie further over his head.  
'Virge, it's pouring down, hop in. Please, you can stay the night at my place where it's nice and warm. I really don’t mind. I can make you some hot cocoa.' Patton begs. Virgil sighs when he looks up and sees Patton's puppy eyes before he leans against the car door.  
'You sure this isn't a ploy to kidnap me?' Virgil snickers as Patton tries to splutter out an answer.  
'Relax, I'm just joking around with you. Cocoa sounds nice.' Virgil backs away from the door before he opens it up and slides into the car seat and closes the door behind him. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go.'


	65. Roceit- Where did you get that book? Who gave it to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Where did you get that book? Who gave it to you?

Janus was usually quite content lounging under his sunlamp. His scales shimmered in the light and his whole body was warm and pliant. He was quite content to read the new book he found, having just curled up to relax. Nothing could ruin his new found peace and quiet. That is until.  
'Where did you get that book? Who gave it to you?' Roman demands as he storms into Janus' room, interrupting the reptilian in his leisurely reading session. Janus peers over the narrow reading glasses he currently had perched on his nose and glares lightly at the Prince. He had yet to open said book that the prince was so determined to know about.

‘And why do you want to know? Trying to be smarter and get listened to more?’ Janus snickers. ‘It won’t work, I mean. Look at Logan.’ Janus grins, showing off his teeth in a grin akin to that of a shark. Roman clenches his fists into balls and clenches his jaw. ‘You of all sides have no right to dare speak of Logan in that way.’ Roman hisses through his teeth. He shuts his eyes before he takes a deep breath in to calm himself down, it was no time for arguing with a snake.   
‘Go ahead then, read that book. I was going to warn you about the consequences but seeing as you are a rude reptile. Have fun.’ Roman turns around, a smirk on his features now as Janus goes pale and practically tossed the book onto the other side of his room.


	66. Creativitwins- You don’t even like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- You don’t even like me

‘You don’t even like me.’ He growled. ‘Why are you keeping me here?’ Remus had always been the annoying younger brother, stumbling and getting in the way. Roman had never shown any desire to be around him after the split.  
‘I can’t have people using my own blood against me.’ Roman spoke softly, as if he wasn’t keeping his brother under lock and key.  
‘Then kill me.’ Remus growls as he stares out the window.  
‘What kind of monster do you think I am, to do that to my family? My own flesh and blood? I don’t have to like you.’ Roman scowls at Remus before he goes back to cleaning his sword, making it shine to the point he could use it like a sharp and pointy hand mirror. ‘But I will protect you. Always.’


	67. Intrulogical- Class cancelled

Logan cursed under his breath.  
Class cancelled. Read chapters 14 through 16 and write opinions on secondary characters. Signed, Mr Garcia.  
Great, class cancelled. And judging by the lack of people in this lonely side of the building. Everyone already knew. He threw a nasty glare at the paper once more. Someone probably got here early, saw the paper and messaged everyone in class. Everyone but him. Judging from that, Logan guessed it was Roman Realeza. He had Patton all to himself and yet he still saw Logan as competition, despite the fact that Patton and Logan were just good friends, nothing more. 

‘It seems we both got excluded from the polite chain message on having no class today.’ A very familiar, twisted voice came from behind, startling Logan. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before turning around, Logan cursed his luck once more today. Out of all the people to show up at this moment, it had to be. Him. Remus Realeza, twin brother to Roman.   
With a polite smile plastered on his face, he greeted the bane of his existence. Remus.   
‘Good morning. Yes, it seems as everyone else got the message. What about you, aren’t you Mr Garcia’s favourite student? What with your detailed writing pieces he seems to adore so much.’ An eyebrow rose in amusement.   
‘I may be one of his favourite students, but that doesn’t grant me access to his schedule. Or early information on cancelled classes.’ He put his hands in his pockets and Logan’s gaze flickered down. Only to quickly focus somewhere else as fast as possible after realising where his focus went. 

‘If anything, I’d have thought you would be the teacher’s pet with his schedule memorised. You always seem to have a stick up your ass about sticking to schedules.’ The grin that made its way onto Remus’ face could only be described as devilish, his tone a playful one that made Logan internally grimace.He cleared his throat before speaking, wanting to be aware from Remus as quickly as possible.   
‘Right, I’ll be going back to my room then. Catch up on homework and read those chapters.’  
‘That’s too bad.’ Remus pouts, those words stopping Logan mid-step.  
‘What do you mean?’ Logan curses his own curiosity.  
‘Well.’ A ghost of a smirk tugged on Remus' lips. ‘We are at the far end of this building, and we have an empty classroom that will be unoccupied for hours..’ His voice trailed off before his eyebrows wiggled in an attempt to be sexy.Logan felt his cheeks burning up as the words sunk in. Heated memories. Empty classroom, the two of them, a trashed desk. A make out session that had him blushing bright for days. A make out session that didn’t turn into something else, because his phone began ringing just as it was to start and he bailed. 

He cleared his throat again, he tried really hard to form a coherent sentence but nothing came out. ‘I… uhh.’ Logan was at a loss for words for what seemed the first time in his life. His gaze trailed down the corridor behind Remus. Empty. Silent. No one was around, as their creative writing class was the only one here scheduled at this time.  
‘Well? What’s your answer nerd? Yes or no?’ Humour was evident in Remus’ tone as he asked the question. He was having fun teasing, wasn’t he?  
‘We shouldn’t. Someone might..’ Logan bit his tongue. He’d almost said ‘hear us’.  
Remus nodded in understanding, his devilish smirk never left for even a moment. ‘Yes. That may be true. Although. We both know from experience that no one ever comes up here unless it’s for a class.’ With that Remus nudged past Logan and grabbed at the door handle before he twisted, watching as the door opened. ‘Well would you look at this, unlocked.’ Logan goes to protest but is pulled forward into the room by his tie before the door is both shut and locked behind him.


	68. Royality- I need my sword for this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- I need my sword for this.

'I need my sword for this.' Roman pouts as Patton takes Roman's sword and stows it away in a box before he shuts and locks it.  
'Now kiddo. Both you and me know that you do not need your sword to open a jar of Crofters.' Patton tuts softly before he turns to Roman with a smile on his face. He leans forward and boops Roman on the nose.   
'Besides, wouldn't it be more heroic if you were to open the jar with nothing but your strength?' Roman frowns a little, still wanting his sword back.   
'What if you need to open a jar in order to save a Prince and you can't do it? Wouldn't this be perfect training?' Roman's eyes light up with new found confidence and determination.   
'Fear not! For I, Prince Roman will save you from the dastardly jam jar!' Roman takes off, heading directly towards the kitchen, momentarily forgetting about his sword. Patton giggles as he watches Roman run off.   
‘Works every time.’


	69. Roceit- 'You weren’t supposed to be back for another three months.' 'Yeah, I thought I'd surprise you, but turns out I come back to find you're fucking my brother!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- 'You weren’t supposed to be back for another three months.'  
> 'Yeah, I thought I'd surprise you, but turns out I come back to find you're fucking my brother!'

'You weren’t supposed to be back for another three months.' Janus yelps as he pulls the blanket up covering his naked form up.   
'Yeah, I thought I'd surprise you, but turns out I come back to find you're fucking my brother!' Roman growls out, the yellow themed dahlia bouquet that he had in his hand now falls to the floor with a loud thud in the now quiet room.   
Remus glances between Roman and Janus a few times before he breaks the silence as he stares at Janus. ‘I thought you said you and him broke up?’   
Janus didn’t answer, he wrapped the blanket further around himself, leaving very little of it to cover Remus.


	70. Moxiety-Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Who are you?

‘Why am I here?’ Patton asked, his heart racing as he looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was exactly.  
‘Who are you? What-.’ He paused as his gaze landed on the hooded figure that brought him here. Virgil.  
‘It’s alright.’ Virgil murmured as he fiddled with the sleeve of his hoodie. ‘You’re perfectly safe here.’  
In the distance, something exploded. Along with dozens of people screamed. Patton’s mind raced. The urge to cry swelled up in his chest. He was confused and overwhelmed by the current circumstances.  
‘I don’t understand!’ Patton whimpered, not liking the knowledge that people were being hurt just a few blocks away.  
‘I couldn’t let you die.’ Virgil spoke softly. ‘Not after everything you’ve done for me. I was able to convince the others to let me come get you. Your apartment building was going to go down.’


	71. Demus- You’re the last person I want to talk to right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- You’re the last person I want to talk to right now

‘You’re the last person I want to talk to right now.’ Remus grumbles before he takes yet another swig from the bottle in his hand. Janus sighs softly before he takes his hat and cloak off before he places them down carefully on the table.   
‘Come now Remus. Drinking will not help with your problems. Put it down.’ Janus spoke gently, trying to coax Remus to stop. Remus instead laughs loudly.   
‘It sure was helping me forget your face. Until you decided to pay a visit to little ol me. What? The others not treating you right anymore? Am I suddenly important to you in your schemes?’ Remus snaps. ‘Go fuck yourself and leave me alone.’


	72. Dukexiety- Oh man, I’ve had the worst day ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Oh man, I’ve had the worst day ever.

Virgil was irritable. Nothing new about that. Everytime he would try to bring up anything, he would get pushed down and it pissed him off. He was now draped over the couch gracelessly, with one foot on the back of the couch and the other dangling over the pillow. He was scrolling through Instagram, because Tumblr was kinda dead. Quite content with spending the rest of the afternoon like this, ignorant to the world. That was until.  
‘Oh man, I’ve had the worst day ever.’ Remus whines before he jumps over the back of the couch and flops down onto Virgil who protests with a loud hiss.

Before Remus can open his mouth again to further explain, Virgil lifts his hand and presses it firmly over his mouth, like they were children and not in their thirties. Remus’ tongue almost instinctively protrudes from his lips and licks Virgil’s hand. Virgil’s entire face screws up in disgust, before he frantically wipes his hand off on his jeans.   
‘You’re so fucking gross!’ Virgil yelps as he wipes his hand. Remus only grins in response like he’s been handed a compliment on par with ‘beautiful’ or ‘wonderful.’


	73. Anxceit- You’re asking me about math? Gee. You must be desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- You’re asking me about math? Gee. You must be desperate

‘You’re asking me about math? Gee. You must be desperate.’ Remus snickers as he lifts his head to look over the couch when he hears a dull thud. His room mate Janus was now resting with his head slumped onto his huge mathematics textbook at his desk.  
‘Why did I have to pick this class?’ Janus grumbles under his breath.   
‘Gee, I wonder.’ Remus ponders for a moment. ‘Maybe it was that cute emo with the smudged makeup. Virgin was it?’   
Janus mumbles something under his breath and Remus couldn’t help but be evil, it was in his nature after all.

‘Hmm? What was that? I can’t hear youuu.’ Remus sings out.  
‘His name is Virgil!’ Janus growls out as he lifts his head to glare daggers at Remus, not that the latter was bothered by the death stare.   
‘Relax, I was kidding. Just go talk to him! Orrrr I could just ask my brother for his number since they are roommates.’ Remus grins.  
‘Don’t you dare.’ Janus pushes himself away from his desk before he leaps across the room at Remus who had his phone out ready to dial his brother. Remus cackles and scrambles away before running out of the room, pressing the call button as he goes. When Roman finally answers all he can hear is Janus yelling at Remus.


	74. Loceit- Just because I murdered someone, doesn’t make me a bad guy, it makes me a murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Just because I murdered someone, doesn’t make me a bad guy, it makes me a murderer

‘Just because I murdered someone, doesn’t make me a bad guy, it makes me a murderer.’ Logan explains before he turns the page in his book.   
‘I- Jesus Logan, not a bad guy? You murdered a guy for flirting with me!’ Janus sputters out.  
‘I fail to see why you’re so interested in a murder.’ Logan muses as he continues to read from his book.   
‘Fail to see why I’m interested in a murder? And here I thought you were a smart guy.’ Janus groans before he smacks his palm against his forehead.


	75. Moceit- This is going to be way harder than we thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- This is going to be way harder than we thought

‘This is going to be way harder than we thought.’ Janus sighs softly. Patton tilts his head curiously.   
‘How so deary?’  
‘Well for one, Virgil and Roman aren't fond of myself and once they both find out about us. I dare say they are not going to be pleased.’ Janus mumbles before he buries his face into the crook of Patton’s neck.  
‘I suppose you’re right..’ Patton agrees. ‘But for now, let's cuddle for a bit. How does that sound?’  
‘Spending quality time with you? How horrendous.’ Janus purrs out as he holds onto Patton a little tighter.


	76. Analogical- I’ll take that as a compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- I’ll take that as a compliment

‘God damnit Logan why do you have to be so self absorbed all the time?’ Virgil grumbles.   
‘I’m unsure what you mean to myself being self absorbed but I’ll take that as a compliment.’ Logan hums as he shuffles through his word cards to see if it was a part of the set, which of course it wasn’t.  
‘You are completely preoccupied with yourself. You’re incapable of thinking of anything other than yourself the majority of the time.’ Virgil rolls his eyes.


	77. Royality- How are you feeling today? A little better, hmm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- How are you feeling today? A little better, hmm?

‘How are you feeling today? A little better, hmm?’ Patton asks as he carries a tray over to the bedside table of Roman’s bed.   
‘I’m almost ready to go back out into the Imagination.’ Roman smiles, still denying that he is in fact sick with a cold. Patton tuts softly as he places the tray down.  
‘Now now Ro, you can’t fool your pops like that. I know for a fact that you have a cold.’   
‘I appreciate the concern but I’m all bet- ACHOO!’ Roman gets cut off by a sneeze which causes him to sniffle afterwards. Patton hands Roman a tissue which he gratefully takes to blow his nose.   
‘Ok… maybe I am still a little sick.’ Roman admits with a sheepish grin.


	78. Intrulogical- You’re wrong. That’s not what happened at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- You’re wrong. That’s not what happened at all

‘You’re wrong. That’s not what happened at all.’ Remus pouts after Logan had finished explaining the event in question. Logan raises a brow as he looks at the creative side.  
’Oh really? Alrighty then, be my guest and explain how it happened.’ Logan smirks a little, knowing what was going to happen.  
Remus takes a deep breath before he starts. ‘Ok, so. Roman had gone to slay the dragon witch but unbeknownst to him, I had warned her beforehand and she set a trap for you, a trap that caused all the bloodthirsty monsters to come after him. The scorpion hounds, red faced banshees and a whole lot more. He was surrounded. The dragon witch was pleased. Roman was finally in her clutches and she was about to pounce and give the last fatal blow right through his chest when-.’  
‘..Weren’t you just going to the supermarket?’ Patton asks.  
‘Yeah but my story was more fun.’ Remus stuck his tongue out at the moral side.   
'We encountered an unpleasant person, that is all.' Logan spoke after knocking his hand against Remus' arm to stop him from jumping Patton.


	79. Virgil Remus Logan

The weatherman had predicted it would snow, but definitely not this much. The weekend getaway that Logan planned was officially on hold thanks to the sheer amount of snow that covered every exposed surface outside. Which in turn, forced everyone to be cooped up in a cabin that was definitely not equipped with a heater strong enough for this weather. It was trying its best, whirring loudly near the window of the room, but hardly heated the whole place as much as it should. Luckily, there was a small fireplace, but even that reached only far enough for everyone to be forced to huddle around it. Logan found himself flanked on each side by both of the darker sides.

‘At this rate it might freeze over in the middle of the night.' Virgil bitterly comments, warming his hands in front of the fire as Remus returns with a large blanket he’d snatched off of one of the beds.  
'It’s cold as balls in here.' Remus grumbled before he threw the blanket over Logan and then joined him under the thick soft material.  
Instead of grumbling at Remus for practically suffocating him, Logan gave his attention to Virgil, who was now hopelessly trying to poke the fire to go hotter.  
‘Virgil, why don’t you just get under the blanket with us? It’s not going to get any warmer in here.’ Virgil sighs, abandoning the poker in its stand.  
‘Don’t have to tell me twice.’ After kicking off his boots, Virgil snuggles closer into Logan’s side as he proceeds to pull the blanket around his own shoulders as well.


	80. Logince- I had it under control! I had a plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- I had it under control! I had a plan!

'I had it under control! I had a plan!' Logan snaps as he squirms in Roman’s hold. This just causes Roman to hold tighter, in fact he pushes Logan up against the nearest wall..   
'Oh really? Running in there practically screaming here I am!' Roman tuts softly, shaking his head.   
'Oh Logan I thought you knew better than this. I mean, with you being the logical smart side. I thought you were a smart guy but in reality, you are just another clueless idiot.’


	81. Roceit- There’s blood everywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- There’s blood everywhere.

‘There’s blood everywhere.’ Janus hisses grumpily as he glares at the marks on the flooring.   
‘It’s not that bad! The dastardly Dragon Witch sent some minions to hurt you so I had to get rid of them.’ Roman pouts, not thinking the mess was that big of a deal. Janus opens his mouth to speak but pauses and takes a deep breath to calm himself. ‘Considering your brother, this is the best mess I have seen. Just don’t clean both the mess and yourself up. I would love for the others to see.’  
‘Don’t fret my luxurious serpent. I will make sure that the floor is spotless and that I am dressed up in a way that makes the Queen jealous.’   
'Sounds terrible.' Janus hums before he turns away and leave the room to cool off.


	82. Intruality- I’m not afraid. You don’t scare me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- I’m not afraid. You don’t scare me

'I’m not afraid. You don’t scare me.' Patton watches as Remus circles around him like that of a shark circling its prey.  
'But what if I hurt you? Hmm? What about then? Would you be afraid? Afraid of the evil brother?' Remus runs the dull end of a knife along Patton's arm.  
Patton freezes up as he lets Remus do his thing. ‘Well, we can’t technically die. So the answer is still no.’  
‘Are you always trying to run into danger? Can't you see that I’m dangerous? I can hurt you in so many ways before you could even open your mouth to scream.’ Remus grins manically.  
'That's true but then I won't be able to make hot chocolate for you.' Patton pouts. That causes Remus to freeze in his movement before he stares into Patton's eyes.   
'You.. wanted to make me hot chocolate?'  
Patton nods his head. 'Well of course kiddo.'  
With a flick of his wrist, Remus makes the knife go away. 'Fine. You better make it nasty.'


	83. Creativisleep- Why aren’t you in a blanket burrito? It’s cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Why aren’t you in a blanket burrito? It’s cold outside

'Why aren’t you in a blanket burrito? It’s cold outside.' Roman asks as he pulls his fluffy robe around himself further. Remy turns around to face the prince, not seeming to be bothered by the cold air.  
'Oh hey babes. Well don't you look cosy. It's not that bad out.' Remy teases before taking a sip of his coffee.  
'Not that bad out? Are you cuckoo? It is freezing!' Roman pouts before a gust of cold air causes him to shiver. Remy places his drink down before he wraps his arms around Roman.   
'I know how we can get you warmed up.'  
'REMY!' Roman smacks his hand against his partner's chest.  
'What? I was gonna say cuddles in front of that big fireplace of yours.' Remy snickers at Roman's flushed cheeks.


	84. Moceit- You’ll never forgive me, I know that, but please just pretend you love me. Just until the kids are old enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- You’ll never forgive me, I know that, but please just pretend you love me. Just until the kids are old enough

'You’ll never forgive me, I know that, but please just pretend you love me. Just until the kids are old enough.' Janus pleads as he ever so gently picks up Patton's hand and holds it in his own. Patton pulls his hand out of Janus’ grasp.  
‘I can pretend to love you, but that doesn’t mean I forgive you for what you did. I’m only doing this for the boys, not you.’ Patton huffs.   
‘Just remember that this is all your fault. We wouldn’t have to even think of divorce if you could’ve kept you dick in your pants. I trusted you. I loved you and this is the thanks I get?’ Patton growls lightly in anger.  
‘Pat I-.’ Janus pauses to take a breath. ‘I’m so, so sorry. I really don’t deserve you, I’m just an asshole who purposely got drunk to the point that my mind was not thinking straight. Well, I’m not straight but that’s beside the point.’ Janus looks away from his soon to be ex husband.

'I know you didn’t mean it, but it still hurts. You slept with someone else! How could you do that?' Patton asks, tilting Janus' head up so he could look him in the eye.   
‘I saw something on your phone and got so angry and hurt that I thought drinking my problems away would fix it. But it didn’t, it made it worse. I made it worse.’  
'What did you see?' Patton questions.  
'Your text messages between you and 'Loverboy.' Janus mumbles.  
'Oh Jay. You really did jump the gun on this one didn't you. Roman is one of my childhood best friends. We are just friends, nothing else. He flirts with anything that moves.' Patton giggles a little. Janus goes quiet as his eyes widen at the revelation. Oh shit.


	85. Intrulogical- Come on, you have to admit that was funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- Come on, you have to admit that was funny

‘Ah, well if it isn't the logical lolli-gagger.’ Turning on his heel, Logan looks at Remus. Logan crosses his arms and clicks his tongue.  
‘How am I a lolli-gagger?’ Remus giggles gleefully and he claps his hands together.  
‘Because you always gag on my lolly.’ At that Remus wiggles his eyebrows. After a moment of silence Logan’s eyes twitch in annoyance before Remus pokes Logan’s forearm.  
‘Come on, you have to admit that was funny.’

‘Will you stop with the goddamn jokes? You're such a child, and your humour is crude! Can you act your age and not your shoe size for once in your bloody life?’ Logan’s yell is swift out of his mouth and his eyes slightly widen in surprise at the words. He doesn't usually snap. Remus' eyes also open a little bigger, and he becomes silent after letting out a soft ‘Oh.’  
‘Remus, listen. I did not mean that, I apo-.’ Logan’s words are cut off by Remus sinking out once more, a sad look on his face. A loud knock is heard on Remus' door no less than twenty second of Logan getting there.  
‘Go away, you whale horn.’ Remus mutters towards the door. Obviously, the muttering went unheard as Logan opened the door. He looks overly awkward and he pushes up his glasses.  
‘Remus, I-’  
‘It's just Duke to you. You've lost name privileges.’ Remus grumbles. Logan approaches closer and places a hand on Remus’ arm. 

‘Remus, hear me when I say I truly did not mean to snap. I just wish that you acted more grown up, rather than act like a baby. Your brother does that just fine himself.’ A smile works its way onto Remus’ face at that comment. ‘But even though I'd prefer it if you acted more mature, I'd never change who you are. So, this is a genuine apology.’  
As soon as he finishes, he goes to leave, but Remus grabs his arm to stop him from doing so.  
‘Logan, it's okay.’ Remus spoke softly, it was so strange from his normal loudness. Logan stops and looks at Remus, waiting for him to continue speaking.  
‘I understand why you snapped. I do act immature, and I'm sorry for that. I just can't help it. It’s just, your words hit me a little hard. I mean, I know I act like a two year old, and my comedy isn't very funny, but it's just me. It's just who I am.’


	86. Demus- You found it on the beach? You know, when most people take a walk on the beach, they pick up seashells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt- You found it on the beach? You know, when most people take a walk on the beach, they pick up seashells

‘You found it on the beach? You know, when most people take a walk on the beach, they pick up seashells.’ Janus sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Remus cackles as he drags the submarine missile further into the room.   
‘Well, I’m not like most people now am I Double D. Oh relax it's safe. I poked it with a stick.’  
‘Let me get this gay. You dragged a ballistic missile back home from the beach, believing it was safe all because you poked it with a stick?!’   
Remus sticks his tongue out as he thinks for a moment. ‘Yup!’  
Janus groans lightly. ‘You know what, as long as it does blow up I don’t care.’


	87. Emile/ Remus- You’re just…really adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt: You’re just…really adorable

‘You’re just…really adorable.’ Emile smiles warmly after Remus had finished his rambling. Remus tilts his head like that of a confused, demented puppy.   
‘Huh?’   
‘I- uh.. Did I say that outloud?’ Emile’s cheeks darken out of embarrassment when Remus nods his head.  
‘You most certainly did say that outloud. However.’ Remus grins cheekily before he leans in closer to Emile.   
‘I would much prefer to hear other sounds come out of that mouth of yours.’ Remus winks after that. Emile shakes his head with a sigh.  
‘That.. is highly disturbing Octopie.’ Remus opens his mouth to say something to retort but found no sound came out so instead he crosses his arms with an annoyed sounding huff.  
‘Don’t worry Remus. I still love you for who you are, even if you are a handful at times.’ Emile smiles warmly before he pecks the chaotic man child on the cheek.


	88. Intrulogical- Cuddles

Smiling, Logan opens up his eyes, comforted by the fact that his lover was with him. He reaches over and grabs his glasses from the bedside table before he slips them on. Both Logan and Remus felt like having a lazy day and were lounging in bed, Remus practically lying atop of Logan. After a while of cuddling Logan decided to try to pry himself free from Remus’ grip. Seeing as he wished to get ready for the day.  
‘Remus. Get off me, I need to get ready.’ Logan groaned when Remus just chuckles deeply, snuggling in closer. He nuzzles Logan’s neck lovingly, leaving light kisses on it. His mustache leaves little tickles as Logan lay there, helplessly.

‘I never want to get up though. Laying here with you, is like being in the womb. Nice and safe.’ Remus murmurs sleepily. Logan couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face as he was pulled closer to Remus and kissed on the lips. Logan in return began to play with Remus’ hair. He really loves how Remus dyed his hair. It looked great, the lock of white surprisingly fit well with him. Logan wasn’t surprised when Remus convinced him to dye his own hair as well. After much debate Logan gave in and decided on a darker shade of purple for his hair.


	89. Unwanted Emotions

Roman rang the small bell that hung above his mirror. A maid came in with two soft-boiled eggs, a bowl of fruit salad, and a butter croissant on a tray. She blushed as she placed the tray of food on the dresser in front of Roman, bowing as she walked away. The prince sighed deeply. You would think they knew by now.  
He ate, carefully dabbing at his lips with a napkin occasionally as to not make a mess of himself. He finished eating rather swiftly and placed the tray aside before he glanced up at the spot on his ceiling where he had painted a rainbow a few years ago.


	90. Corruption Phase One

‘If you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me.’ Janus lets out an angry hiss as he summons his hook staff, holding it in front of himself in a defensive way.  
‘Oh you silly serpent. What do you think a little hook is going to do to me?’ The once hidden orange side snickers, not threatened at all by the deceptive side.  
‘Go back to the depths of which you came from Helion.’ Janus growls, ignoring the comment from the other.  
‘Oh Jan Jan. what happened to you? We are friends after all.’ Helion smirks as his eyes begin to glow a soft orange.

‘Not anymore Jealousy. You were trying to corrupt Thomas. You started to corrupt me! You’re the reason Para- Anxiety left.’ Janus curses himself in his head at the slip up.  
'Oh Deceit. You think I was the reason little Paranoia left?' Hellion chuckles darkly before moving closer to the deceptive side, using a clawed hand to grab at Janus' chin. Janus growls before he shoves Hellion away with his hook staff, whacking him in the face.  
'Oh you shouldn't have done that.' Hellion smirks as he pulls out a cloth to wipe away the blood from his nose. Hellion whistles sharply, a high pitched tone that hurt Janus' ears.  
Out of the depths of the darkest shadows, outcomes the grey side, one who was the original red side, that is until the King split, forcing him to become a grey side, being forced out of the mind. Wrath comes to a stop beside Jealousy, an amused look on his face. 'Deceit.'  
'Wrath.' Janus hisses, not happy that he was now out numbered.

‘Bo peep called and she wants her staff back.’ Wrath grins before he pulls Janus’ staff out of his hands and snaps it in half with his bare hands. Janus goes to lash out at Wrath from anger but instead a sudden feeling of tiredness overcame him. As Janus teeters on his feet, on the edge of passing out he watches as Jealousy prowls closer, before pulling another to his side, arm draped over their shoulder.   
‘Nice one Sloth. You made the right choice in following me.’  
Sloth, who had been staring at the ground, looks up and catches Janus’ gaze before the deceptive side falls over.   
‘M sorry Jan.’ Is the last words Janus hears before he blacks out, the teal side’s influence taking over completely, forcing him into an unwanted sleep.


	91. Moceit- Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus has a nightmare about a previous friend

Janus woke up breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face. He sat up in bed, one hand in a fist at his side, the other pulling at his already-messy hair. He couldn’t quite remember what his dream had been about, but the feeling of pure terror still clung to him, making his heart pound and his breath shake. Janus jumped as his door was opened, his heart jumping into his throat as he then stared into the darkened hallway. A flash of light appears before a voice calls out.   
‘Janus? Are you alright? I heard a scream.’ It was Patton, coming to check on him like the kind soul he is. Janus could barely make a sound but could manage to speak out a few words before his throat closed up before the tears came forth.   
‘Nightmare, Orange.’

‘Baby, did he used to hurt you?’ Patton asked quietly, more seriously than he'd ever asked a question. Janus doesn’t answer, but the telltale signs of tears building up in his eyes caused Patton to pull the deceptive side close in a gentle hug. Janus buries himself closer to Patton, all six of his hands appearing and balling up fist fills of Patton’s shirt. No words were spoken but the small hiccups and shaking of Janus allowed for Patton to see he was crying.  
‘Let it out honey, I’m here. I won’t let him come anywhere near you.’ Patton soothes in a calming tone as he ever so gently runs his fingers through Janus’ soft locks. For a moment Janus flinched away at the contact but soon leaned into the gentle pets. Internally, Patton’s heart was breaking when Janus flinched away. What monster would ever inflict this kind of fear into anyone? Poor Janus. I won’t let anything happen to you ever again whilst you are under my care. Patton made a promise to protect the scared serpent with everything he had. While Janus was calming down, Patton was making plans to go talk to both creativities. Mainly about increasing the defences of the mind so that the dastardly orange side will not cause any more harm to anyone else.


End file.
